Let It Be
by hootkeiji
Summary: Biarkan semuanya terjadi, bagaikan air yang mengalir. [ sekuel Polisi Jahanam Tengah Malam ]


Hypnosis Mic © Otomate, IDEA FACTORY & King Record.  
Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kebutuhan yang ena.

Fanfic ini adalah sekuel dari fanfic berjudul 'Polisi Jahanam Tengah Malam' dengan main pair JyuDoppo. Tapi, apakah ini dapat disebut sekuel?

* * *

"Ahh.. ahhh.. nghh..,"

Tubuh kurusnya berada di atas seorang pria, tepat di selangkangannya. Bokong empuknya diremas, ditampar berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan jeritan nikmat saat pria itu kembali memompanya.

"Hentikan.."

Pria di bawahnya menyeringai, tangan kirinya menyisir helai putih miliknya yang berantakan. Peluh membasahi wajah hingga leher. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri kala menatap wajah sayu pemuda manis di atasnya. Kedua irisnya yang berkilat nakal menelusuri tubuh telanjang Doppo yang penuh dengan memar dan bercak merah.

 _Plak!_

"NGHH!"

Lelaki itu semakin melebarkan seringainya, ia tertawa sadis tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Doppo yang sungguh kacau. Malah rontaan pemuda bersurai merah itu semakin membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Kau minta aku berhenti, manis?"

Doppo mengangguk lemah di tengah-tengah dirinya yang kelelahan karena dipaksa untuk terus menggenjot penis besar pria bersurai putih itu. Tawa kembali menggema ke seluruh kamar. Ditamparnya lagi bokong Doppo sampai memerah.

"Puaskan aku dulu, jangan harap kau bisa berhenti sebelum aku menyembur di dalam lubang sempitmu itu, jalang."

Doppo memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _Doppo tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

Doppo terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang. Ia terkejut saat menyadari dirinya yang tertidur di atas ranjang yang bukan miliknya. Pandangannya menelusuri ruangan luas sembari mengucek sebelah mata yang terasa gatal.

Ia meringis karena bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terasa perih. Doppo mencoba untuk bangkit dari ranjang namun nihil, ia tak dapat merasakan kakinya. Ia pun terjatuh ke ranjang sambil memekik tertahan.

"Ugh, sakit.."

Doppo berusaha untuk berdiri kembali tetapi sia-sia, wajahnya merona malu saat menemukan cairan putih mengalir di antara selangkangannya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Tubuhnya merinding ketika mendengar suara berat yang menggelitik pendengarannya. Ia menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan seorang pria dengan setelan jas tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus. Bibir tipisnya menghembuskan kepulan asap dari rokok yang ia selipkan di kedua jari.

Doppo menelan ludah susah payah.

 _Doppo tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Kepalanya mengangguk, pria berkacamata itu mendekatinya dan duduk menyamping di tepi ranjang. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna merah tergerak untuk mengelus surai berwarna senada milik Doppo dengan lembut. Ia kembali mengisap rokoknya sebelum mengela nafas.

"Jadi, bagaimana malammu dengan Samatoki?"

Mendengar sebuah nama disebut, Doppo semakin menundukkan kepala.

"A-aku tidak tahu.."

Ia dapat mendengar Jyuto berdeham.

"Apa dia melakukannya dengan lembut?"

Doppo mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap tajam iris milik Jyuto. Yang ditatap malah tertawa geli.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Jyuto mendekatkan wajah tampannya dan mengecup singkat bibir ranum Doppo. Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju jendela besar di samping ranjang yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Yokohama di pagi hari.

Tunggu.

 _Ia sedang berada di Yokohama?_

Oh, Ya Tuhan.

Doppo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang _telah_ terjadi pada dirinya.

"Biar aku jelaskan padamu, Kannonzaka."

Suara rendah milik Jyuto kembali mengisi keheningan. Ia melirik sebentar pria berkacamata itu sebelum kembali memandangi selimut di bawahnya.

Doppo dapat mencium bau asap rokok Jyuto yang berjalan kearahnya. Terbatuk pelan kala merasakan sesak pada tenggorokannya.

"Samatoki menculikmu semalam."

Sepasang iris kehijauan Doppo terbelalak. Seringai terpampang pada wajah polisi di depannya.

Jyuto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan memilih untuk mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Irisnya terpejam menikmati zat nikotin yang dibenci pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya.

Doppo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"La-lalu apa?"

Ia merutuki diri sendiri. Jyuto memandanginya dengan sebelah alis tertarik keatas.

"Apa yang ia lakukan padaku?"

Jyuto tersenyum miring seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu, Kannonzaka? Jangan berpura-pura polos setelah apa yang kita lakukan malam itu."

Doppo terbatuk, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi masam.

"Ugh.."

"Bokongmu masih sakit? Ternyata benar apa dugaanku, Samatoki tidak pernah lembut dalam melakukannya baik dengan wanita maupun laki-laki." Ujarnya sembari tertawa.

"Kenapa kau.. tidak menolongku, Iruma-san?"

Jyuto mendekat, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menarik dagu Doppo untuk mendekat ke wajahnya.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Doppo dapat melihat kilatan pada kedua iris milik Jyuto.

"Menolongmu? Aku bahkan tidak keberatan bermain bertiga, sayang."

Benar dugaan Doppo, pria ini memang sudah brengsek ke akar-akarnya.

Andai saja ia tidak tidur dengan Jyuto waktu itu, ia tak perlu berurusan lebih jauh lagi dengan Mad Trigger Crew.

Doppo mendengus.

"Samatoki sudah menunggumu."

[ ● ]

Iris kehijauan Doppo bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

Pria bersurai putih menduduki sofa di depannya sambil menyilangkan kedua kaki. Pandangannya menusuk ke arahnya.

"Hoi,"

Keringat mengucur di pelipis Doppo.

"A-apa..?"

Ia melirik takut-takut pada pria itu. Samatoki menyeringai tipis sembari menjilat sudut bibirnya, tertarik.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam saja? Kemari lah."

Ia dapat melihat Samatoki yang menyeringai nakal di antara helaian poni yang menutupi pandangannya.

Doppo meneguk ludahnya kepayahan. Keheningan melanda tiba-tiba. Tengkuknya terasa seperti ditiup udara dingin. Canggung.

"Kau tidak dengar aku?"

Doppo bergidik. Telapak kaki yang terbungkus pantofel hitam terjulur ke arahnya dan menekan bongkahan di antara selangkangannya. Perih dan nikmat terasa.

"Ngh.."

Demi Tuhan, mengapa desahan sialan itu harus meluncur dari mulutnya.

Samatoki tertawa. "Kemarilah, Doppo. Duduk di pangkuanku." Ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Pemuda surai merah menggeleng pelan. Sebelah alis Samatoki naik.

"Tidak mau?"

"He-hentikan ini, Aohitsugi-san."

"Hentikan apa."

Ia teguk ludahnya lagi.

"Aku ini laki-laki."

Tawa Samatoki bergema.

"Aku tahu,"

Samatoki bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya. Di tangannya terdapat segelas _champagne_ yang sudah diminum setengah.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan Doppo. Tatapannya menelisik tubuh bergetar di depannya. Bibirnya menyesap perlahan cairan berwarna coklat keemasan pada gelasnya.

"Doppo,"

Nafas Doppo seketika tercekat. Rambutnya di jambak pelan agar berhadapan dengan wajah arogan Samatoki.

"Ughh.."

Jarak di antara wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu,"

"Ap-apa itu?"

Bibir tipis Samatoki mengecup singkat bibir Doppo. Ia menatap lekat iris kehijauan di depannya dalam jarak tinggal sesenti. Senyuman miring menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pilih yang mana, perawan atau janda?"

Ia kecup lagi bibir merah Doppo yang tampak keheranan.

"Huh?"

"Jawab."

"Uh, entahlah.. mungkin, perawan?"

Samatoki tertawa. Parasnya tampak dua kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Perawan memang lebih nikmat, tapi aku akan memilih janda yang lebih 'berpengalaman'."

Telapak tangan Samatoki bergerak menyusuri leher jenjang Doppo. Ia usap dan tekan nadi yang berdetak di bawah wajah manisnya.

Doppo melenguh. Tatapan Samatoki yang tadi mengarah ke lehernya kini menatap matanya lapar.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku lebih memilih tubuh perjakamu, sayang sekali kau telah dinodai oleh polisi bajingan itu." Samatoki menggeram.

Keduanya sempat terdiam, dengan Doppo yang mulai menangis. Sebelum Samatoki mendengus dan tersenyum lagi.

"Mau bermain denganku?"

Malam itu, biarkan mereka berdua bermain cinta. Habiskan semalam penuh di atas ranjang dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh. Biarkan suhu udara memanas meskipun cuaca sedang dingin menusuk di luar sana.

Biarkan tubuh keduanya menyatu, baik di atas maupun di bawah. Kau tahu apa maksudku.

Biarkan mereka menggeram, mendesah, menjerit, mengerang sampai pegal mulutnya. Biarkan cairan putih membasahi selangkangan sampai habis terkuras zakarnya. Biarkan.

Biarkan juga api cemburu milik lelaki bersurai putih itu tersulut, karena sosok yang menjadi obsesinya telah dicicipi oleh rekan tak bergunanya.

Samatoki Aohitsugi selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Ia akan selalu merebut apa yang ia mau dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, tak peduli siapa mereka.

Dan Doppo Kannonzaka telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak Jyuto membawanya kepadanya, untuk di kenalkan padanya.

Pemuda pengidap stress yang menggemaskan, menurutnya. Boleh juga dijadikan penghangat ranjang dan seorang kekasih, mungkin?

Tapi namanya juga Samatoki, ia egois. Dia benci mengakui kalau Jyuto lah yang memperkasai Doppo pertama kali. Ia ingin Doppo hanya untuknya, miliknya.

"Samatoki.."

"Jangan berhenti."

Ya, jangan berhenti. Terus puaskan nafsu binatang di antara kalian berdua. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Lupakan rasa lelah yang melanda, lupakan. Abaikan. Biarkan.

Biarkan perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di hati keduanya. Biarkan Samatoki perlahan mencintai Doppo.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
